


Worthy of His Devotion

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blindfolds, Closet Sex, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Modern AU, Office Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Smut, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A modern office AU where Saber Lancelot is hired to be your office assistant and you quickly realize how easily he submits to you.





	1. Chapter 1

You glanced over at your new assistant, Lancelot (Lance for short), your boss hired for you. He seemed overqualified but wasn't bitter about it. In fact, he was sweet. He gave you a tiny indoor plant as a gift on his first day and then put his nose to the grindstone. It wasn't so bad to share your previous solitude with him.  
  
Lance pushed his blue-rimmed glasses back up after they spent the last ten minutes sliding down his nose.  
  
It wasn't just that he was overqualified. He was gorgeous, too. His thick purple hair cut short, and a mess, pushed back. Pale skin and fresh-shaven. Face set in permanent worry that he was pleasing you as his boss.  
  
Why couldn't he please you in other, less appropriate ways?  
  
Lance sensed you staring. He lifted his head and gave you a nervous smile.  
  
"Do you require anything?" he asked with his incredibly deep voice.  
  
"No. You're doing a good job."  
  
His smile brightened at that.  
  
It was either your imagination or you spent some time trading glances when one thought the other wasn't looking. It had you impatiently chewing on your pens and glaring at your computer. You got your opportunity to confirm that he felt the same attraction when you found yourself cornering him in the supplies closet. Not on purpose, though you wished you had thought of it.  
  
Lance heard you come in behind him and spun around.  
  
"M-miss-"  
  
"Just my name, Lance," you tried to reassure him.  
  
"Right." He flushed gently.  
  
You stepped forward and he took a small step back. Cowering almost, despite being much taller.  
  
"Do you require anything?" he asked again.  
  
It took effort not to blurt "you," but it was inappropriate. A feeling which was eroding quickly as your eyes crawled slowly down his tall frame. They stopped at the front of his slacks. To your most pleasant surprise, there protruded his erection.  
  
"It seems you require something, Lance..."  
  
He groaned as you applied pressure with your fingers, rubbing up and down his concealed length. Falling back, he put his hand down on a shelf stacked with packages of paper.  
  
"M-miss...!"  
  
"Fine, if you have to, say 'Mistress,'" you said.  
  
"Mistress," he breathed, as if in relief to finally have a title he was comfortable calling you.  
  
It made no sense how weak this man was being to you, with his intimidating frame and deep voice. No way this was the face he showed everyone. You cupped his erection, trying to determine his exact size without seeing it.  
  
"You know," you said as you continued to touch him, "no one will come to this closet for a while."  
  
His face was all red with the implication.  
  
"Keep doing a good job, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
You chose that moment to turn around and leave the closet, leaving Lance to whimper.  
  
He came back from lunch looking suspiciously relaxed. Yet, he seemed unsettled when he glanced at you from his desk.  
  
"Lance," you said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's your number?"  
  
He gave it to you. You sent him a heart emoji as a test and that had him tickled. Then you both went back to work.  
  
A few hours later, just before end of day, you sent him another message.  
  
 _If you keep up the good work for your mistress, there will be a treat in it for you._  
  
You slyly watched him pull his phone from his pocket. His knees hit the desk in surprise.  
  
 _What do you mean by that?_ was the reply.  
  
 _You'll see_  
  
You went back to professional mode. He took his cues from you and did so, also. At 5pm, you both said goodbye and left.  
  
The next day, Lance had questions about how to do his job. Whether he wanted more time to speak to you, or not, you were happy to help. It gave you an excuse to go over and tease him and he loved it. You leaned your soft breasts into his shoulder, used his thigh as support for your hand, and whispered in his ear.  
  
He got courageous once and moved your hand to the tent in his slacks.  
  
"Oh, that's cute. The good boy taking what he wants." You smiled. "You're lucky I liked that."  
  
"What is the consequence if you don't, Mistress?"  
  
He tried to look as bold as he acted but his usual blush betrayed him. You gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You'll know," you replied, meeting his eyes. "Now, back, back!" You shooed back from the desk so you could drop into his lap, to his surprised outcry of your name. "That's 'mistress'! And don't worry. The boss is out until after lunch."  
  
Lance put his large hands to your hips, holding gently. You pulled out the hem of your blouse and placed his hands under and on your bra cups instead.  
  
"Massage," you ordered.  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
He sounded as if he was in a trance. He engulfed each breast and began to knead.  
  
"Good boy," you purred. "Now, you seem to be having trouble with the payroll program so I'll show you personally..."  
  
His erection grew to press against you. You shifted in your seat and supported your chin with an elbow on the desk. His hands dutifully followed and continued to massage. You began to explain, in patronizing, extensive detail, how to use the payroll program while grinding down on his erection.  
  
"M-mistress," he whimpered.  
  
"Pay attention!" You smacked his thigh with a satisfying _fwack_.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," he said next to your ear, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
  
Once you had tortured him long enough for your liking, and yourself also, unwilling to fuck him right here at work just yet, you let him get his release. The fact that he was at work didn't cross his mind. All he wanted was you and your warm body, holding your hips and rutting up into you while you were both still fully clothed.  
  
His finishing moan had a mournful note, making you decide then and there that you were definitely going to keep this man for yourself.  
  
He went home at lunch to change his underwear. He felt like a pervert for what he'd done but he couldn't resist your adoring smile and the passionate kiss you gave him as a reward for being so good. He wanted more kisses and them to never stop. He could juggle both that job and you, he was sure. He told himself this while flushed hot and sweating inside his clothes, unable to give up imagining the velvety clutch of your cunt when you finally allowed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few relatively uneventful weeks that went by were torturous. He masturbated plenty but he couldn't help feeling you could have been there each time. At the most, you asked him for lewd pics. He readily sent them, thinking he should be feeling whipped. But he didn't. He kept hoping you would return the favour but was too timid to ask. His neediness was partially the fault of your boss, who kept coming into the shared office to talk to you. He didn't dare show his need while that man could walk in at any moment.  
  
It wasn't long after that that you started messaging him.  
  
 _Can you bring an extra tie tomorrow? You've been good lately and we both deserve some fun_  
  
 _Okay_  
  
 _You didn't even ask what it's for! I'm pleased :)_  
  
 _Thank you, Mistress 🌹_  
  
 _I like that, keep it up_  
  
 _Yes, Mistress_  
  
His temperature skyrocketed the next day when you sat on the edge of his desk, a predatory glare on your face. You let him stew a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"Bring the tie."  
  
You beckoned him with a finger and left towards the closet. He followed obediently after grabbing the tie from a drawer. You put your hands on him and maneuvered him to the back of the closet.  
  
Taking the belt from his slacks and the tie from his neck, you tied his hands above his head with the belt and blinded his eyes with the tie. You took the spare tie and gagged him. To make it perfect, you undid the front of his buttonup shirt and pulled it open with a flourish to let you gaze upon his muscled front. You stepped back and admired, a smile on your face. Your man-sized meal just waiting for you to eat him up. Which you were gonna. You undid his slacks and pulled them down. With how tall he was, you were going to have to bend down instead of kneeling.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you. Why are you hard?"  
  
He might need to change his underwear again from the precum soaking the front. You pulled them down to free his cock and heavy balls, hanging from neatly trimmed dark purple hair.  
  
Ignoring the husky plea he made, you reached around to squeeze his ass. He gasped in surprise, bucking forward.  
  
"Hold still!" you snapped, pushing his hips back.  
  
He nodded vigorously. "Mhmm!"  
  
"You're a little bitch in a big body, aren't you?"  
  
He whined lowly but his cock jumped. You had enough of making him wait for pleasure so you took the base of it in both hands and engulfed the tip in your mouth. It almost took up all the room in there. He mumbled repeatedly what sounded like "Thank you, thank you!" You sucked as much as you could fit and stroked the rest. His tummy muscles rolled just above, a cute treasure trail matching his pubic hair cutting down it. You gave the thick head one last swirl with your tongue and pulled your mouth off with a lewd pop.  
  
He hummed in question, trying his best to sound submissive.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Baby. I'm just not done with you yet."  
  
Lance was silent. He didn't know how to respond when he heard that.  
  
"That's a good boy. Stay like that."  
  
You stuffed his cock down his undies and pulled them to stop it from popping out. You stood on your toes to give him an open-mouthed kiss and he sucked on your tongue as best he could around the gag, trying to keep you there. Too bad; you left the closet.  
  
He licked his lips, remembering your taste.  
  
You came back half an hour later. Lance trembled when the door opened, fearing it was someone else. He could be fired. He was right to be fearful but part of the fun was the danger. His cock was half hard, shamefully enjoying this embarrassing position he was in. Your hands roughly felt him up and down beneath his open shirt. You sucked on his nipples, making them hard, and then nibbling on the little nubs. He panted wetly behind his saliva-soaked tie, fully hardening again. He exhaled sadly when you left his space. Then he cried out when you put a binder clip on one of his nipples. He kept his volume down to a low whimper when you placed the second one.  
  
"Good boy," you purred, tickling your fingers tips up the middle of his chest.  
  
It was still well before the end of the day when you and he would have to go home and you couldn't keep your desire to yourself anymore. Plenty of time to take it to the next level. You pulled down his underwear again. Lance waited, wondering what he was in for next.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Big Boy. I want you."  
  
He gave a long hum, trying to communicate his own want for you. You pulled up your skirt and pulled down your panties, whispering, "Sheesh," to yourself at how wet they were. Twisting around, you grabbed his cock and tried to guide him into position. He took awkward little steps towards you.  
  
"Can you get lower, Big Boy? You're too tall."  
  
He bent his knees enough that you could slip him between your thighs. One last tease. You squeezed your thighs together and he threw his head back to moan.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"Nn-mm, nn-mm." He shook his head.  
  
The closet had shelves on all sides. You braced yourself on the closest one to yourself. Getting him inside you was an ordeal but you were determined and he was patient. Mostly, with a low, mournful moan every so often.  
  
"Oh, jeez," you whispered, him fully inside and you fully stretched.  
  
You could feel every twitch, every throb, of his cock.  
  
"Move, Lance."  
  
He was breathing hard with the effort to be gentle and not break into a fast pace. He wanted your screams. He wanted to moan along with you. Make you cum and then fill you right after. Surely, then he could be yours to use as you pleased. He didn't want you to use him and leave him. He was hooked on pleasing you.  
  
"Oh, _god_ , Lance," you moaned.  
  
His massive cock drove all sorts of noises out of you. Mostly a lot of "fuck, fuck, fuck," and "don't you dare stop, you bitch." You clung to the shelf with both arms as your legs threatened to collapse beneath you. It was great that he couldn't see the mess he was making of you. Both of you would need to go home and change your sweaty clothes after this.  
  
"Faster, Baby," you commanded breathlessly, not fully confident you could take it.  
  
He did so, a gentle _fwap, fwap, fwap_ of his hips meeting your ass. You bit down on your forearm to keep the moans muffled.  
  
But this couldn't go on forever. Maybe at home it could but not here. Praying you could stay upright with just one arm for support, you started to rub your throbbing clit. Your inner walls closed on him on reflex.  
  
Lance couldn't keep his orgasm down anymore. Not that he was ever good at doing that. The clips tugging on his nipples when he moved and your squeezing cunt, it drained all the discipline from his body in seconds flat. His grunted, jaw tensed, and drove into you until he got the glorious release he sought. His cock emptied all of his balls into you, some dribbling down his shaft and onto the floor in fat drops before it became sticky. You felt all of it, some also falling onto your panties. It was so warm inside.  
  
The poor man, your orgasm pained his oversensitive cock. He seethed through the gag as you whined into your arm. Still, he loved it. He would take all sorts of pain if it meant your pleasure. Then he blushed, feeling like a fool. If he didn't watch himself carefully, he could see himself falling for you very soon.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding some romantic nonsense for good boy Lancelot. I'm gonna cross my fingers I have the motivation to expand on this.

Lance rolled you, asleep, over from his side to his front. He was still connected to you with his length inside you. He was a man who was oversensitive right after blowing his load but some of his favourite moments were remaining inside his partners after softening. The vagina closed around him like a slick, knitted glove. Kept his cock warm. And his heart.  
  
This started when he spoke up at work. He was nervous inside but he managed to ask if you both could continue your relationship, or whatever it was, at your respective homes. Doing this at work wasn't right and it ate at him, as fucking hot as it was. It only took you a moment to agree. It wasn't worth arguing over. He asked to take you home with him. Flattered, you went along with it and bullied him in the safety of his bedroom. Slapping his massive cock, biting his chest, and then kissing him in a way that stole his breath away, and then taking his thrusts until you passed out.  
  
You hummed and nuzzled his chest in your sleep. He kept one arm around your waist and the other rubbed your back slowly. He would join you soon in slumber soon but worries kept him awake. Lance was indeed falling for you. He took his hand from your back and pushed back his damp hair that had fallen down to his forehead. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, wondering if he might lose you in the future and wanting to take all the tender moments he could have. His friends warned him. Tristan said it was best he accept it, that he was hopeless (he meant it in a good-natured way). Gawain told him to settle on one woman. The right one and be done with it. But Lance kept picking his partners based on sexual passion alone and, of course, most of his relationships ended in failure.  
  
He was glad his adult daughter, Mash, lived elsewhere with her friends. So she couldn't see him possibly making another mistake. She was tired of him making so many and causing drama she didn't need. He believed in telling the truth but he didn't want to share his thoughts just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what you did, I don't need to hear an apology," you growled, stuffing your used panties in Lancelot's mouth.  
  
You had caught him smiling at other women while you were out on a date. That he had asked you on. And it was always beautiful women. Currently, he tried to keep his head bowed respectively but kept his eyes on you. You'd already messed up his lovely purple hair and slapped his handsome face. It pissed you off right now that he looked so good. The slap left a beautiful blush-coloured handprint on his cheek that you would both be proud of later.  
  
"Agh!" you exclaimed, almost poking his sweet, sad eyes out.  
  
His eyes were extra sad and apologetic right now. But it wasn't enough. He was kneeling on the rug in your bedroom, arms tied behind his back. But it wasn't enough. You left his clothes on, not wanting to fall for his strong frame and push him onto the floor. Plus, you had a plan. The plan was actually keeping you calm and bubbling with wicked glee inside. The anger was a fun act.  
  
You shook your head sadly. "You're weak, aren't you?"  
  
His perfect posture rounded as he tried to look smaller. He gave you a small nod.  
  
"I know you're happy with me but if you weren't weak, you wouldn't be looking at other women like that. Well, you're lucky I want to play."  
  
He perked up at that. You gave him a smug little smirk.  
  
"You might not like it, though."  
  
He began to search your face for clues.  
  
"You remember that coffee I served you this morning? With my biggest mug? I bet you need to go right now, don't you?" When he didn't figure it out, you continued. "You can go but you have to go right here."  
  
He leaned forward and tried to reason with you from behind the panty gag. If only he could show you how sorry he was. If you would just step close, he could nuzzle into your stomach and kiss it with his love leading his lips. That earned him a slap on the opposite cheek of the last one. Tears pooled in his burning eyes.  
  
It was difficult to get past the conditioning of only going in a bathroom. And just the idea of peeing right now, with you watching...it made hot patches of shame appear all over his body. He would have rather you ordered him to jump out the window naked.  
  
"I'll untie you when you go. Not before."  
  
When you laid down the law, he sniffled. A few awkward moments went by and the darkness blossomed in his crotch.  
  
"Good, good. Keep going."  
  
He was breathing hard and begging you for mercy with his eyes, eyebrows tightly knitted together.  
  
"I want more!" you demanded.  
  
He glanced at the floor then shut his eyes tight. He felt the warmth of his piss spreading down his inner thighs as the fabric became wet there. His entire upper body expanded and push out a sob.  
  
You waited until a single drop of pee fell from his soaked crotch to the towel. Then you gave him the relieving smile he waited for.  
  
"Good boy," you told him warmly.  
  
You stepped close finally like he wanted. His nose was buried in your stomach immediately, his eyes gazing up at you lovingly. Then he nuzzled your hand when you cupped his cheek.  
  
"You're a dirty boy, now, aren't you?"  
  
The smile you wore didn't warm him at all; he shivered.  
  
"Leave your clothes on the rug and follow me outside."  
  
He felt no less gross with his urine-soaked slacks peeled off. The panties ended up stuffed in his pocket, with the plan to ask permission to keep them later. He met you outside to find you standing in the yard with the hose in hand. He took one look at your triumphant smile and went to kneel on the grass in front of you.  
  
"I deserve this, Mistress."  
  
"Yes, you do. Let's clean you off," you announced, turning on the spray of cold water.


End file.
